masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaidan Alenko
'' "We finally get out here and the 'final frontier' was already settled. And the residents don't even seem impressed by the view. Or the dangers." '' Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko is a human Sentinel, the marine detail commander aboard the SSV Normandy and the first member of Commander Shepard's squad. Kaidan is also a biotic wired with the controversial L2 implants, which can cause severe brain damage to the user, though Kaidan is 'fortunate' enough to only suffer from occasional heavy migraines. He is a possible romantic partner for a female Shepard. Kaidan Alenko is voiced by Raphael Sbarge. __TOC__ Talents * Throw * Lift (unlocked at Throw 7) * Barrier * Stasis (unlocked at Barrier 6) * Decryption * Electronics (unlocked at Decryption 4) * First Aid * Medicine (unlocked at First Aid 5) Class: Sentinel Kaidan has no Talents in weapons or armor, but can use Pistols and Human Light armor. Dossier Kaidan was born in 2151 into a family already familiar with space: his father served in the Alliance military. After his mother was downwind of a transport crash in Singapore, Kaidan was exposed in utero to element zero and beat the odds, gaining biotic potential instead of terminal brain cancer. At the time little was known about human biotics, but when the possibilities became better understood, a company called Conatix Industries was set up to track accidental eezo exposures. Children who showed enough potential to be worth augmenting with implants were 'encouraged' to attend BAaT (Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training) which was conducted at Gagarin Station and nicknamed 'Brain Camp' by its attendees. As Kaidan tells Shepard, "a bunch of guys in suits show up at your door after school, and next thing you know, you're out on Jump Zero." Along with several other teenagers, including a beautiful, gentle girl named Rahna, Kaidan began his training but things went bad almost from the start. Conatix wanted to speed the work along and brought in an ex-military turian, Commander Vyrnnus, who was an expert in biotics but also a veteran of the First Contact War who disliked humans. Vyrnnus introduced himself by saying "I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father", and Kaidan retorted that his father hadn't even been in the war. Vyrnnus had it in for Kaidan after that, and began pushing the teenagers very hard. Kaidan recalls: "You either came out a superman or a wreck. A lot of kids snapped. A few died." Finally the inevitable happened and Vyrnnus went too far. Rahna, who had become close to Kaidan during their training, reached for a glass of water instead of moving it biotically. Vyrnnus punished Rahna by breaking her arm and Kaidan tried to defend her, only to receive a beating from Vyrnnus. When the turian pulled a knife, Kaidan lost it and hit him with a full biotic charge, snapping Vyrnnus' neck and effectively killing him. BAaT was shut down and the records were sealed to hide the Alliance's mistakes. Though Rahna was safe from Vyrnnus, she was afraid of Kaidan after that and the two parted ways. Kaidan dropped off the radar for a while to figure things out, feeling lost and paralyzed after Jump Zero, but eventually came back to the Alliance in 2173 - on his terms this time - because he wanted to serve. Refusing further biotic training or an implant retrofit, he enlisted in the Alliance Navy and worked his way up to lieutenant, gaining several special commendations in the process despite the health problems he suffered with his L2 implant. These manifested as intense migraines that left him sensitive to bright lights and noise. Finally Kaidan was transferred to the SSV Normandy under Captain Anderson, where he later worked alongside Commander Shepard. His experiences at BAaT and his long service make Kaidan politically savvy, but very conservative, cautious and self controlled. Originally Kaidan was hesitant to use his abilities on living targets, but he changes his mind after seeing Eden Prime. Though he is a biotic, Kaidan's loyalty is to the Alliance and he has no sympathies for biotic extremists. He doesn't bear any ill-will toward alien races, even turians: Vyrnnus made him see aliens as individuals and actually taught him how 'human' aliens are, "they're jerks and saints, just like us." Kaidan believes humans, as newcomers to the galactic community, shouldn't have a Council seat until they're ready for one, and Ambassador Udina is doing more harm than good by pushing too hard. Shepard can discuss this with him and (if female) can even Charm or Intimidate Kaidan into becoming much more xenophobic and pro-humanity. If asked, Kaidan can give feedback on recent missions, discuss the commander's decisions and give some insight into the crew's state of mind. Knowing they're going to be faced with difficult choices without reinforcements, Kaidan urges Shepard not to cut corners as Vyrnnus did, and always leave a way out to ensure nobody gets hurt further down the line. However, as the mission progresses Kaidan becomes concerned about the lack of backup from the Citadel Council. The evidence Shepard is gathering about Saren Arterius and the threat of the Reapers seems too much to ignore, but the Council just doesn't want to believe anything's wrong - proving 'human nature' carries across species. During the operation at Virmire, Shepard can choose to save Kaidan's life at the cost of losing Ashley. Kaidan is an experienced marine who knows that Ash volunteered for the mission, but he's never lost a soldier under his command to hostile action. Kaidan becomes determined to make the Council listen to their evidence about the Reapers: if all the Citadel races rally to stop the machines, it will be a fitting tribute to Ashley. If Shepard is female, Kaidan is attracted to her from the beginning. He tries to save her from the Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime and, thinking he triggered it when he got too close, blames himself for her suffering. He also slips up when he, Ashley and Shepard are taking in the view on the Citadel; Ashley ponders why the Council has a problem with humans, Shepard jokes that according to the old vids, humans have "oceans, beautiful women, this emotion called love - everything they want", and Kaidan responds, without thinking: "Well, when you put it that way, there's no reason they wouldn't like you. -I mean, us! Humans! Uh, ma'am." When the Normandy is locked down by the Council, Kaidan offers Shepard his comfort and support, and they almost share a kiss before being interrupted by Joker. Once they are finally en route to Ilos, Kaidan goes to Shepard to talk about the mutiny and the upcoming battle, wanting her to know that he's enjoyed serving alongside her. After some prompting by Shepard, he finally lets go; from what he can see, everything else in the galaxy, even the Reapers, will come around again, but the two of them are what is important right now - "this is what will never happen again. Us." Kaidan claims Shepard makes him feel human, and they can spend the night together... as long as nothing changes, and their duty to the Normandy's crew still comes first. If Kaidan goes with Shepard to Ilos, he is moved by the fate of the Protheans, knowing their sacrifice has given them all a fighting chance. Unless Shepard has persuaded him to adopt a more xenophobic view, during the assault on the Citadel he tells Shepard to save the Council, even though he knows it will cost many human lives. Trivia * The Japanese word 'kaidan' loosely translates as 'ghost story'. * If Shepard has any biotic talents, Kaidan will claim that though his abilities spike higher than most L3s, Shepard is the exception, highlighting that the commander is an L3 (see Talk:Biotics). * A female Shepard can Charm or Intimidate Kaidan into adapting a much more Renegade worldview. * His name is sometimes spelled 'Kaiden' in external media (such as the Character Spotlight), but is always spelled 'Kaidan' in-game. *Raphael Sbarge also portrayed Republic officer Carth Onasi in BioWare's Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Obsidian Entertainment's Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords. *Kaidan's name is Similar to Saidin, the male half of the One Power in the Wheel of Time. More compelling links can be found in his L2 implants which cause insanity, as experienced by the male-magic users in this setting, as well as making him stronger than safer L3 implant users. Even more appropriate if Shepard is a female L3 using biotic. Category: Characters Category: Humans Category: Biotic Category: Squad Members Category: Systems Alliance